Pillow Talk – Special Edition 419 (or how Sam and Cokie would do it)
by whump-2-go
Summary: The aftermath of 4.19
1. Cokie's Take

**Title:** Pillow Talk – Special Edition 4.19 (or how Sam and Cokie would do it)

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** We did check, but it seems that they still don't belong to us. So, we hope CBS and whoever own the rights doesn't mind us borrowing them for a little while.

**Summary: **The aftermath of 4.19

**Author's Notes**

**Cokie goes first: **After watching this episode I immediately started thinking about a Pillow Talk and I just knew Sam would want to write one, too. So, I issued a challenge to her... knowing that she can NEVER turn down a challenge. :)

The challenge was for each of us write our own version of what happened and then share with each other.

I have to say I caved and sent mine without an ending because I couldn't wait to see what she wrote. :)

I wanted to see if we had totally different ideas or were on the same wave length. I love what Sam came up with. I totally forget that aspect of the explosion until she mentioned it.

Hope you enjoy both of these stories...

**And here's Sam: **So, Cokie challenged me to write a Pillow Talk tie-in for 4.19, an episode we both really liked for various reasons. And yeah, she's right, I can't turn down a challenge.

I was really curious how alike our stories would end up to be. Well, take a look and decide for yourself.

I'm sorry that Steve's bad day is still not here, but it had to step back in favor of this one. I hope you don't mind too much.

More notes at the end of the story. Otherwise I would spoil the 'fun'

* * *

**Pillow Talk – Special Edition 4.19 (or how Sam and Cokie would do it)**

_**Chapter 1 - Cokie's Take**_

Steve slowly pulled the truck into the driveway and killed the engine. He was bone-weary and every inch of his body was screaming for attention. He sat with his hands still on the wheel, trying to get the energy to go into the house.

The evening… ok, the entire day, hadn't gone as planned. He had wanted answers and instead, in self defense, had ended up killing an ex-CIA operative. In the police aftermath of that, he had resolutely ignored all phone calls and texts while dealing with the mess, knowing that Catherine was worried about him, but he couldn't deal with another thing at the moment.

And for that reason, he wasn't sure what kind of reception he would receive inside. Catherine hadn't been at all pleased when he and Chin left the site of the explosion to gain more intel on Edward Cobb. She, along with Kono and Lou had been pretty adamant that he get checked out by the EMS crew, but he couldn't take the time. In an instant, the bombing had suddenly become very personal and the lives of all his friends were placed in jeopardy.

That was something Steve McGarrett did _**not**_ take lightly.

At least Danny had been seen by a doctor. Steve was relieved by that and glad that his partner had come out of this without major damage. Steve had second-guessed himself about removing the rebar from Danny's side, but he knew that the longer it was in there, the more likelihood of infection. He also knew they were going to have to move and Danny wouldn't have been able to do so with an iron stake in his side. Steve was thankful that SEAL training had given him the medical knowledge to safely remove it.

While thinking about his partner, Steve had to admit that Danny's comments throughout their ordeal had stung. They were good and all, he knew that, but hearing Danny's continual rant about Steve's decisions had grated on his nerves. And if he were being totally honest, they hurt. But Steve knew that talking trash was the only way Danny knew how to handle a situation. And the more nervous or scared he was, the more he ranted. Steve shook it off, knowing that was Danny being Danny, but there were times it became most annoying.

Steve opened the cab door and slowly slid to the ground, groaning when a sore muscle pulled in his back. _Just walk._ His head was pounding a beat in his skull as if trying to escape. He concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other and neared the door, feeling twice his age. Before he reached the doorway he glanced up in surprise when the door opened.

Catherine was standing, silhouetted in the doorway waiting for him. She was wearing a red sundress and a welcoming… and loving smile.

In spite of his aches, Steve smiled back. It has been quite a day.

Before allowing him into the house, Catherine hugged him tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly but he wasn't about to complain. Her touch forced away a lot of demons.

"I was concerned about where you were," she whispered. "But then Chin called. Is everything settled?"

Steve nodded and pulled away to look at her face, gently touching her bruised cheek. "Yeah, it was clearly self defense. Just a lot of other stuff to deal with. I'll probably be writing reports forever about it."

Catherine looked in his eyes and saw how the day had beaten him down. She took his hand, saying "Come with me," while pulling him along.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

The doors to the lanai were open and he could see candlelight outside.

"Cath… what's going on?"

The table had been set with small votives giving off a soft light as Catherine dimmed the porch lights.

"This is our sushi dinner," Cath explained. "I thought that going out tonight would be highly overrated. Besides, you can eat _**before**_ taking your shower."

Steve sat down carefully just as his stomach rumbled. "This is… thank you," he finally said, glancing over as she sat down next to him.

"You're welcome. I thought this day needed something to make it more memorable than what we've had so far." She opened a food container and picked up a pair of chopsticks. Snaring a sushi roll, she held it out to Steve.

"What?" he asked with a grin. "You're gonna feed me, too?"

"Open up," she told him with a smile.

Steve complied and picked up the other set of chopsticks and shared the dinner with her. "I might get used to this," he said after enjoying several bites of the fish and rice.

"Sorry, Commander, this is a special celebration just for today."

"What are we celebrating?" Steve asked, offering her another piece of fish.

She hesitated, then took hold of his hand holding the chopsticks. "Life," she quietly admitted before taking the bite he offered her.

His eyes met hers across the table and he nodded. "Yeah. Life is good."

They finished their meal in near silence before Steve sat back in the chair. "No more. I'm stuffed. But it was wonderful."

"Glad you liked it," Catherine replied. "Now… how do you feel… truthfully?"

Steve gave her a half smile. "I'm OK, Cath. Really. I've got a headache and I'm sore as hell, but I'll make it." He slid forward and took her hand. "But I really… really, really, really need to take a shower."

Cath nodded and grinned. "Wasn't going to say anything, but you're right… you really, really do!"

Steve stood and reached for the sushi container.

"Hey," she said. "I'll get this. You go on and I'll meet you up there. Don't think you are getting out of a careful examination by me. I foresee some peroxide and antibiotic cream in your future."

"Cath…"

She quickly cleaned the table and blew out the candles, nodding her head for him to precede her into the house. "Don't argue with me, Steve."

**H50 H50 H50**

The shower brought both pleasure and pain. Pleasure to Steve's aching muscles, but pain to the open cuts on his face, hands and arms. Once the hot water hit the open wounds on his hands, they began to bleed again and parts of his body felt as if they were on fire.

Cath was going to love this.

Once he was clean, he turned around and let the hot water hit the muscles in his lower back. The explosion, rubble and concrete hitting him had been bad enough, but he thought he had pulled something while trying to get Danny out from beneath the beam. The longer he stood, the more his back ached.

"Hey, you still enjoying the shower or are you only prolonging letting me see your injuries?"

He reached around and turned off the water with a sigh. "Maybe some of both," he tiredly replied and reached for the white towel. "I'm done." He carefully blotted his face and grimaced as the towel came away tinged with red from the cut above his eye.

"I'm coming in," Catherine warned as she opened the door. She carried with her the big first aid kit that he kept in the garage. The one he used to stock what he kept in the house.

"Isn't that overkill?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I plan to be prepared." She took the towel from him and gently dried his chest then turned him around to catch the droplets of water in his hair and from his back. Catherine blotted the water drops while checking for damage. His back was a mass of bruises from where he had landed on the concrete.

"What's it look like?" Steve asked her.

"Sore," she replied.

"No kidding?"

"Don't mock me. I wish you would just go get a once-over at the hospital."

Steve turned to her and took the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He then reached up and touched her face then dropped his hands to her shoulders. "Catherine, I promise you, I'm OK. I'm not gonna lie, I hurt… and tomorrow I'll probably hurt more, but it's all superficial stuff."

"OK. I believe you. Now have a seat and I'll start playing Florence Nightingale."

Steve sat quietly and allowed her to minister to him. The cuts on his face had clotted and she gently added some antiseptic cream to them before turning to his hands. His knuckles were bruised and cut and she added Bandaids to the two worst places and applied cream to the rest.

After checking the bruises, she held out three Tylenol for him to take.

"I know you're achy," she told him. "Please take these."

Steve didn't argue and accepted the bottle of water.

"Do you need anything before we go to bed?" she asked.

Steve stood up and held onto the sink as weariness overtook him. He discounted the slight dizziness as exhaustion. "No, just a soft place to lie down," he replied. "And you."

Catherine turned out the bathroom light and reached for her nightshirt. "I think that can be arranged."

Steve leaned over to put on a pair of shorts and couldn't help the groan that came out due to the action. He grabbed for the dresser to keep himself upright before pulling the band up around his waist.

"Steve?"

"I'm good," he replied, moving toward the bed. "My back's just sore." She pulled back the cover and moved to allow him to climb in before turning out the lamp and sliding next to him. He held out his arm for her to move in closer and she snuggled against his side.

They sighed in tandem and then chuckled at each other. After a few moments of silence, Catherine spoke.

"Steve?"

"Mmm hum…"

"I lied earlier. I really was worried."

Steve turned his head to kiss her forehead. "Yeah… me, too. But I knew you and the team were out there searching. I was worried, but I wasn't afraid."

"That's good," she whispered. "Did you find out anything tonight? What this vendetta is all about?"

"The Cliff Notes version is that Edward Cobb was an ex-operative who ordered a badly planned strike. Doris was the person who carried out the mission; she was cleared but he ended up pushed out of the CIA. Part of this, I think, was a grudge about that."

"That doesn't explain who was buried in Cambodia," she said.

"According to him, Wo Fat's mother. I can check the hair sample against Wo Fat's blood to verify a match and I plan to do so. The original target was Wo Fat's father. And then I learned that he is still alive."

"The father?"

"Yeah. Cobb said he would tell me where the old man was, told me to pull up a chair, and then he pulled a weapon from underneath his desk. That was as far as we got."

"Well, you added another piece to the puzzle."

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "But we're still not seeing the big picture. And that's what is bugging the hell outta me."

Catherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We can better sort out things tomorrow," she promised. "Let's go to sleep."

Steve smiled at her. "Sleep sounds really good."

**H50 H50 H50**

The hacking cough began around four. It wasn't enough to wake him up but it was persistent and growing steadier. Catherine heard it because she had been awakened an hour prior by Steve's raspy breathing. She lay there in the darkness watching him, listening and worrying while trying to decide whether to wake him or just be patient and allow him to sleep.

After lying there for another hour, she heard his cell phone buzz and she reached across him to pick it up from the side table, surprised to see Chin's number so early in the morning.

"Hello, Chin?"

"_Cath, sorry to wake you, but how's Steve?"_

"You didn't wake me; I'm lying here listening to him breathe. Chin, I'm worried; his breathing is all wheezy and he's beginning to have a dry cough."

"_That's why I called. I just heard from Amber; EMS took Danny to Tripler around two. He's on moist oxygen to help clear his lungs and on IVs for dehydration. She told the doctor at Tripler that Steve was also in the explosion and he said to get him to the ER soon."_

"Thank God," she breathed. "If I tried to tell him he needs to go, I was afraid he would just say it was my overactive imagination."

"_No, apparently this can be very serious," Chin replied. "He needs to be checked out. Want me to call EMS or do you think the two of us can get him in the car?"_

Catherine looked at the man sleeping on the bed. "Let me try to get him awake. Can I call you back?"

"_How about I head on over. If he can go in the car, we'll do so. If not, I'll call EMS. I don't care if he gets mad at me."_

"You're a good man, Chin Ho Kelly."

He chuckled and hung up the phone.

Catherine quickly dressed and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Steve, wake up."

All the reply she got was another wheezy breath.

She gently shook his shoulder and spoke louder, "Steve! Can you hear me? Wake up."

He turned his head toward the sound of her voice, but still didn't open his eyes, which was beginning to alarm her.

"Commander! Up and at 'em," got her a grunt. Finally she held her hand against the side of his head and lightly slapped his jaw. "Steve, wake up!"

"What?" he bit out, barely opening his eyes. "Wha's wrong?"

"You need to wake up. Chin's coming to take us to the hospital. Danny's been admitted."

"Huh?" He finally opened his eyes. "Wha's wrong with—" The rest of his sentence was drowned in a louder, crackly cough. He quickly grabbed his head when it exploded in pain from the coughing. Finally he was able to get his breath.

"Shit, that hurt."

"Steve, we need to get you to the ER. There's no telling what all you and Danny breathed in down there. You need to have your lungs checked out – the doctor said so - so please don't argue with me."

Steve rolled to his side and lay there, eyes closed, trying to keep from losing his sushi. "Not arguing," he finally whispered.

"Good. I'll get you something to wear."

Catherine managed to get him into a tee shirt and board shorts before she heard Chin's car. "I'll be right back, don't get up," she told him and left him sitting on the side of the bed.

When she and Chin returned, he was lying down again, his bare feet still on the floor.

"Chin, I thought we could do this on our own. What do you think?"

"We'll see," he replied. "Hey, Steve, wake up."

" 'M'wake." He slowly got his elbow under him and pushed off the bed. "How's Danny?"

Chin reached down to help haul Steve to his feet, then Catherine steadied him from the other side when he swayed.

"Haven't heard anything else. Amber called Kono and Kono called me on her way to the hospital. She'll meet us there."

"Maybe it's nothin'," Steve said while continuing to cough.

"Yeah," Chin agreed. "Let's hope. But it's time to get you checked out anyway."

They walked to the bedroom doorway, Catherine in front of them.

"Anybody ever tell you that you're bossy, Chin Ho?" Steve griped.

"A time or two," Chin agreed with a grin.

**H50 H50 H50**

They sat in the drab, green waiting area of Tripler, all three worn down from the explosion the day before, lack of sleep and worry. Chin and Kono flanked Catherine who was busy chewing the side of her thumb.

"Steve seemed fairly OK last night, but I should've been more assertive and brought him earlier," she berated herself.

"Quit beating yourself up," Kono told her. "You do know who you're talking about, right?"

"Of course I do," Cath said and grinned. "And last night I would have had to knock him out and drag him here. I'm just glad Danny is OK. I bet Grace was really scared."

"Amber said she was really glad Grace was there because it helped Danny stay calm when he was having trouble breathing. I know he didn't want to scare Grace any more than she was," Kono added.

"I cannot believe Danny even allowed Amber to stay with Grace in the house," Chin commented.

"Brah, he didn't have a choice. Amber said she wasn't leaving. And they didn't know that Rachel would be delayed until sometime later today. But Grace seemed to be handling things well. I checked in before you and Chin arrived and all three of them were sleeping; Amber and Grace were both on the window seat."

"I'll go check on Grace in the morning," Catherine said and glanced at the clock, which she would swear had barely moved since they had been there. In actuality, it had been an hour and forty-five minutes.

They were rewarded mere seconds later when a harried, scrub-wearing physician came out to greet them. "Have a seat," he encouraged when they all three automatically stood up to meet him. "I'm Dr. Stinson and I treated both Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams tonight." He sat down in a seat across from them and pulled a pen from his pocket then looked at their worried faces.

"Commander McGarrett will be fine," he assured them. "But it is a good thing you got him in here. Like Detective Williams earlier tonight, he is suffering from dehydration and pulmonary trauma from breathing in the dust and debris after the explosion. The commander also shows signs of a mild concussion. I plan to keep both men here for 48 hours observation. Do you have any questions?"

"Can I see Steve?" Cath immediately asked.

"Are you Catherine?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I told him I would send you up as soon as he's settled in a room. He said he expected to hear 'I told you so' from you."

Catherine grinned. "I'll try to bite my tongue," she admitted.

"It's Room 528," the doctor told her.

"Thank you very much." She stood and looked at the others. "You guys coming?"

Chin and Kono exchanged glances and both shook their heads. "You go on," Kono told her. "Since Danny is sleeping and you will be with Steve, we'll go get some rest and come back later today."

"Besides," Chin grinned, "we're taking today off. Tomorrow is soon enough to start on the ton of paperwork left from yesterday. I'll call the governor's office and give him an update later this morning."

"Yeah, some of that has my name on it, too," Cath added.

"We've got you covered," Kono told her and gave her a hug. "You take care of your man."

"I'll do my best," she promised.

**H50 H50 H50**

There was only one light dimly lit in Steve's room. Catherine peered around the partially closed door to see a nurse on the opposite side of the bed adding something to the IV line. She was talking to Steve, so apparently he was awake, which Cath thought was a good sign. She pushed the door closed and waited there in the shadows until the nurse was finished.

The nurse glanced up and smiled, saying, "And there she is now," to Steve. To Cath, she said, "I really hope you're Catherine because he's been waiting to see you."

Cath walked toward the bed, smiling at Steve who in addition to tired was looking quite disgruntled. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I got here just as soon as they let me."

Steve reached for her hand and said something she couldn't hear from beneath the oxygen rushing into the mask.

"Tell you what," the nurse said and unfastened the band holding the large mask to his face. "I'll give you a few minutes to talk to each other before making you wear this."

"Why can't I have just plain oxygen?" Steve asked before beginning to cough again.

"_**That's**_ the reason," she replied. "You need the moisture this provides to help clear your lungs. I'll be back in ten minutes to hook you back up. You need to try and get some rest."

"How're you doing?" Cath asked after they were left alone.

"Been poked and prodded, had who knows how many images they took, and then they hooked me up to that torture device."

"They just want to make sure you'll be OK."

"They want to torment me," he disagreed. "So… just go ahead and say it."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't need to. You _**know**_ I was right."

Steve yawned, then quickly squeezed his eyes shut. "Even that hurts," he admitted.

"How's your headache?" she asked.

"Nurse said she put something in the IV to help it."

"That's good." Cath began rubbing slow circles on his shoulder. "Hopefully you can get some sleep."

"You going home?"

"Not on your life. I'll be right over here on the window seat if you need anything."

"Hmmm, I'll share the bed."

"I'm good over here." She kissed him once again and watched him drift to sleep.

The nurse came back in just a few minutes later to find him asleep, Catherine still standing watch. She looked at the nurse and grinned. "You gave him ten minutes and he didn't even last five," she commented while watching the nurse place the mask back on his face. Steve never moved during the process.

"If you want to stretch out on the window seat, there's an extra pillow and sheets in the closet. Feel free to use what you need."

"Thank you," Cath replied and then yawned. "It was a long day and an even longer night."

"Don't worry about him; he should be fine. Please use the call button if you need anything."

"Yes, I will. Thank you." She waited until the nurse had closed the door once again, then leaned down for one more kiss. "Goodnight, Steve," she whispered, and then grinned. Leaning close to his ear, she said, "But I was right."

**H50 H50 H50**

4.17.14

Cokie


	2. Sam's Take

**Pillow Talk – Special Edition 4.19 (or how Sam and Cokie would do it)**

_**Chapter 2 - Sam's Take**_

Steve looked down at the body of the former CIA agent he had shot about an hour ago. In self-defense. But that didn't make it any better. Another useless death weighing on him. Sure, the man was responsible for putting his team, and the woman he loved in danger. Because of him his best friend was currently in the hospital. Millions of dollars in property damages not even mentioned.

But still, he never liked killing people, and contrary to what Danny believed, every death got to him. Some more and some not so much. This one was surely in the latter category, but with Cobb's death he also lost the chance to get some answers. _But what else was new?_

Steve turned when his name was called. "Steve, we're all done here. If you want you can leave now," Duke informed him.

"Thanks, Duke," Steve said to his old friend. He looked at Chin and Kono, "have you seen Catherine?"

"She took a phone call and stepped out," Chin informed him.

"Thanks," he meant it for a lot more than the information. "Thank you for being here."

"Sure thing, Boss." Kono smiled through her bruises.

Steve cringed thinking about how bad this could have ended for his friends.

"Hey! We're OK, Steve."

It seemed that Kono could read his mind. An obviously new trick up her sleeve. Steve smiled his gratitude at the cousins and finally made his way out to find his girlfriend, who had disappeared on him a few minutes ago.

He found her in front of the elevator ending her call. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, that was Amber," Cath said and put her phone into her pocket.

"Danny OK?" Steve asked in worry.

"Yeah, they are still cleaning and stitching up his wound. She said they will keep him over night."

"Do we need to pick up Grace?" Steve asked and tiredly leaned against the wall.

"No, she'll stay at the hospital in Danny's room. He will be released in the morning."

"OK," Steve said and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts and to ward off the still pounding headache.

"Come on, let's get you to the ER," Cath said and took his arm.

"What? No, I'm fine, I don't need to…"

"Steve, we agreed to come here first, because time was of the essence. But you need to get checked out too. If you recall, 300 tons of rubble fell on you. You are hurt. Don't be stubborn," Catherine said and it was clear she meant business.

If he was honest he was hurting. Big time. His head had throbbed mercilessly ever since he woke up covered in dust all those hours ago. And now with the last of the adrenaline fading all the aches and pains made themselves known. He was utterly exhausted.

He also felt a little dizzy and slightly nauseous, no doubt from a concussion he had suffered earlier. Steve had no idea how long he had been unconscious among the rubble, but it could have been a few minutes. "Guess we won't be having dinner tonight?" Steve asked with a grin.

"There's always tomorrow," Cath answered and led her man into the elevator to take him to get checked out.

_**H50 - H50 - H50**_

"Commander, this will be over in a minute. Are you OK in there?"

Steve heard the voice over the headphone but was too busy swallowing the rising bile to answer right away.

"Commander McGarrett?"

" 'm OK," Steve answered after he had the nausea under control. Oddly enough as long as his head was elevated or he was standing he only felt a little queasy, but when he lay down to get a CT he immediately felt sick to his stomach. Thankfully so far he could keep it all in.

"We're almost done."

"Good," Steve only grunted an answer.

And not even a minute later he was taken out of the scanner and allowed to sit back up. "I can walk back to the ER;" Steve had tried to tell them on his way in here, but they didn't listen then and surely not now.

"Sorry, but it's protocol not to let concussed patients walk around the hospital," the elderly nurse told him with a smile. "Just lean back and enjoy the ride."

The ride was a short one and he was back in the ER, where Cath was still waiting for him. "Hey, that didn't take long."

"Speak for yourself," Steve grumbled, but smiled at her. "I see you got checked out yourself."

"They told me under your orders. Steve, really, I was fine." Cath had been surprised when a young doctor had come in and told her he was there to tend to her wounds.

"What did he say?" Steve asked as he switched from the gurney onto the one in the trauma room. He had intended to just sit there and wait, but the room started to spin again, so he lay back against the elevated head rest.

"You OK?" Cath had stepped closer and looked worriedly at her pale friend.

"Fine, just tired," Steve told her without opening his eyes. "Now tell me what the doctor said."

"That I'm fine."

"Good. Cath, I'm sorry you got hurt today."

"That was not your fault. You know that, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Steve, look at me," Cath said and waited for him to focus on her. "Other people seeking revenge or trying to keep you from digging, is not something you are responsible for. Don't blame yourself for it."

" 'k."

"Hey, don't fall asleep. Steve?"

"I'm not. Head hurts," Steve finally admitted. "I feel kinda sick."

"Well, Commander, that is pretty nasty bump to the head you have there," they heard the voice from the door. "Hi, I'm Dr. Osten." The middle aged doctor came into the trauma room and introduced himself. "I'm the Otologist on call."

"Uh, hi," Steve said and eyed the new doctor with suspicion.

"I was told you had been in an explosion."

"Yeah, he was, and had a building collapse on him," Catherine provided.

"I saw that on the news," Osten told them. "Do you have any pain in your ears?" He came right down to business.

"Uhm, the right side of my head hurts. Not sure if it's my ear though," Steve told him. "But it's still ringing some."

"Did you have muffled sounds, pressure like being under water? Intense pain."

"Yeah… all that… but it got better… I don't think it's serious," Steve told him. He still remembered the pain in both his ears from when he woke up. He had tried to relieve the pressure just like he had learned during his training, but it didn't help much.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Cath asked, surprised hearing this for the first time.

"Ruptured eardrums from the blast," Dr. Osten said matter of fact.

"And when had you planned telling us that?" Cath looked accusingly at Steve.

"Uh… not much to be done about it anyway… really, it's not too bad… ouch," Steve called out and glared at the doctor when he touched the injured side of the head.

"Let's take a look at how serious this is. Your CT will be here in a little while, then we will know about your other injuries. Hopefully you didn't suffer any blast injuries."

A couple of minutes later Steve's right ear did hurt from the instrument Osten used to check it out, and it was clear that he didn't get away completely unhurt.

"Well, it's not too bad. There is a slight tear, but nothing that would require treatment. The left side is clear; you were very lucky, Commander."

"So, I can go home now?"

"If your CT is clear, and someone stays with you in the next twenty-four hours, I see no reason to keep you here. They already checked for trauma to any organs, right?" After Steve nodded Osten continued. "You're basically severely bruised, but all in all good to go," Osten told his patient.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. See your primary care physician for a follow up in a week, or come see me here. Whatever you prefer," Osten said and bode his good bye.

"Primary care physician? He obviously doesn't know you," Cath said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked in mock anger, fully knowing that he didn't have such a doctor. He never needed to look for one. He was either in the care of the Navy doctors or went to an ER.

Cath only laughed and helped him get his boots on. His still very dusty boots. "You really do need that 'quick shower'," Cath said still smiling when she gently dusted his hair of the remains from the gray powder.

"Care to join me?"

"Not in a quick one. A bath, now that is something I would consider," she told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Deal. Before we leave we should go see Danny," Steve said and leaned back after his boots sat snuggly on his feet.

"Danny's not here, Steve. They took him to Tripler."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll call him in the morning then. You sure Gracie is OK to stay with him? We could pick her up…"

"She's fine. Amber is with them, and Danny wants Grace to stay with him. So…"

"OK." Steve still thought it wasn't the right place for Grace to spend the night, but could understand his friend's need to have his daughter close by. Maybe Amber would take her home later. "Well, he knows he can call anytime."

"She will be fine, Steve. Stop worrying."

It took another hour for the CT to get reviewed and for Steve to be released. But finally they were on their way home, with strict orders to rest. And to come back if Steve developed any intense pain or persistent dizziness.

_**H50 - H50 - H50**_

"So, about that bath…" Steve started when they entered the bedroom but couldn't keep the yawn in. And couldn't quite hide the longing glance to their bed.

"How about we take a _**quick**_ shower to get all that stuff off you, and then we…"

"You don't look much better, you know," Steve interrupted his girlfriend.

"Oh, but I disagree," Cath told him laughing. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Although I do like the gray in your hair," she told him.

"Hmm," Steve answered noncommittal. He was suddenly bone tired; the day was obviously catching up with him. Having the guilt of being the reason for the events of the day on his shoulders didn't make it any easier. He could feel every muscle in his body, and knew if he lay down, he wouldn't get back up any time soon. His head still hurt, and his back had seized up despite the muscle relaxant they have given him at the hospital.

"Hey, you OK?" Cath asked in sudden concern.

"Yeah, just tired," he admitted and gave her a quick kiss before he turned to their adjoined bathroom. "I'm going to hit the shower… feel free to join me," he added as an afterthought even though he was not in any shape or mood to enjoy a joined shower.

"Be there in a minute," Cath answered as she watched him slowly walk into the bathroom.

Steve knew she was watching him, looking for any signs of hidden injuries. But as the doctor back at Queens had said, he had been lucky. Banged up from head to toe, but not seriously injured. Steve had to chuckle at the thought that he would be seriously hurting in the morning.

He stood in the bathroom and just couldn't muster the energy to get out of his clothes.

"Want a hand?"

Steve turned and looked at his beautiful girlfriend, who had shed her dirty clothes and stood there only dressed with a large towel wrapped around herself. For all he cared she could have forgone that as well.

"Uh huh," Steve mumbled and smiled at Catherine.

"Let's take off the shirt first."

Steve didn't object when Cath stepped closer and unbuttoned his shirt. It was probably unsalvageable. He couldn't keep in the groan when he bent his arm backward to take it off. Pain shot into his back right between his shoulder blades. He was pretty sure that was the spot he hit the ground with hard. When he had come to back among the rubble it had taken a moment to orient himself. When he had raised his head a sharp pain took his breath away, and he had stopped all movement.

Now that pain was back.

"What hurts, Steve?" Catherine asked after hearing his hiss of pain, and seeing him grimace.

"It's nothing. I probably hit the ground hard. I only remember an incredible loud noise and next thing I knew I was lying on the ground covered in dust," Steve honestly told her.

He again hissed when she touched a painful spot on his back.

"You have a dark bruise here," she said and outlined the injured area with her finger.

"I'm pretty sure I have bruises all over," Steve grumbled and thought about the already darkening bruises on his hip and thigh. "But at least I don't have a rebar sticking in my side."

"Wow, that looks painful," Catherine called out when Steve shed his pants and underwear.

She gently touched the painful injury covering his right lower side. "You were barely limping, doesn't it hurt?"

"Not yet," Steve answered and pulled her closer, tugging at the towel. He needed to see if she had any injuries she was hiding. After all she also had been in the explosion.

"I'm fine, Steve. I told you I wasn't hurt," Cath assured him.

"Just making sure," he told her with a smile.

Both now undressed they stepped into the shower and soon the warm water managed to sooth some of the muscle pain in Steve's back. Or maybe it had more to do with the gentle hands soaping him from head to toe.

Whatever it was he was more than willing to give in to the ministrations. A few minutes later he returned the favor, making sure that Catherine was not only clean but also relaxed.

After ten minutes under the warm spray they were back in the bedroom, now both only clad in a towel. Both too tired to even care about any sleep attire they slipped into bed naked. They both lay down with a groan.

"You want some Tylenol or something?" Cath asked after seeing her friend making a face that clearly spoke of pain.

"Nah, I'm good. They gave me a shot at the hospital. Just hurts a little to lie on my back," Steve told her but was sure no matter how he lay in bed, every position would hurt. "Do you need anything?"

"No, just you here."

"Hmm," Steve mumbled and wiggled a little to get more comfortable. Catherine's weight pressed into his side felt good, and he hoped never to lose that. He could always sleep a lot better with here there. Steve chuckled at the thought that he would sleep tonight no matter what.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just coming down, you now?"

"Yeah. Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"I was really scared for you today," Cath whispered.

"I know. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. When I didn't know if you had made it out, I…"

"I know. Me too," Cath softly said and snuggled even closer. "Tomorrow you have to tell me about how you guys managed down there."

"Tomorrow," Steve tiredly said. Tomorrow they had a lot to do.

"Don't think about it now. Just relax. We're all safe, Steve. That is the only thing that matters right now."

"Hmm," Steve answered and struggled to keep his eyes open. When his head had hit the pillow it felt like all energy he had left drained right out of him. He was so darn tired.

Steve didn't even realize how he drifted off to sleep. Just moments later the woman he loved joined him in sleep.

They would deal with the world tomorrow. Together.

_**H50 - H50 – H50**_

April 17, 2014

Sam

* * *

_One of my favorite scene from the episode was Steve coming to after the explosion. That was not only great acting, but also well written. Aside from a concussion his ears would hurt terribly and he would have trouble hearing due to all the ringing. Being so close to an explosion is no fun and can cause serious injury to the delicate inner ear. Not only to the ear drum. So, the minute I saw those scenes I knew I had to mention that in a story. ;-)_


End file.
